Looks can be decieving
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Harry and Draco have been dating for six weeks and all is going well until Draco discovers Harry's secret in the worst possible way. DM/HP and BZ/TN. AU. Rated 'M' for a reason. Please R&R.


**_Sadly I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling_**

**_This just something that popped in my head. Let me know what you think._**

**_Thank you to Cathcer 1984 for her help with the argument. You're amazing :) x_**

**_This is malexmale. I apologise if it seems a little ooc. It is AU, but they still have magic, even though it's not used much in this story._**

**_This is the longest one shot I have ever wrote. I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :) _**

* * *

><p>Harry walked from his kitchen in his flat and joined his boyfriend of six weeks on the settee, handing him a hot cup of tea with a kiss.<p>

"Thank you." Draco held his cup with one hand, resting his other high on Harry's thigh. After taking a sip of his tea, Draco let out a content sigh. "Better?" Harry asked watching him.

Draco turned and smiled at him. "Yeah. I don't want another day like today. I was in and out of court with all sorts of different cases. More than I'd like."

"I know how to help you really relax."

"Oh yeah?" Draco asked, smirking, looking at Harry with a raised brow.

"Not like that." Harry said, chuckling at what he knew Draco had in mind. "Let me take you out Friday night."

"Oh I can't. I've got the stag party. I could come to your office Friday dinner?"

"I can't. I'm in meetings all day. How about I take you out on Sunday instead?"

"Yeah alright." Draco answered before leaning in to kiss Harry again.

* * *

><p>Harry went to work Friday morning. "Morning Steve. You wanted to see me?"<p>

"Yeah. We have a stag party booked tonight. A Theo Nott is getting married in the morning, the best man has asked for the best male dancer/stripper and you're the best one I have Harry."

"Theo Nott. Why does that name ring a bell? I've heard it somewhere before."

"Where?"

"I don't know."

"Anyway. This bloke has a thing for uniforms. So you are dressed as a copper to start with."

"How far does the best man want me to go? Down to the leather black thong or to nothing? Did he say?"

"You are to strip right down to your birthday suit Harry."

Harry nodded. "No problem. What time does the party start?"

"Eight. So get here for half six and get yourself ready."

"Will do. See you later." Harry said and left the club.

* * *

><p>Draco knocked on a door to the big house in front of him and waited only a few seconds before the door was opened by one of his best friends. "Draco."<p>

"Theo. How are you today?" Draco asked as he made his way inside his friends home. "My stomach is in knots about tomorrow. Don't get me wrong, I can't wait to marry Blaise, I love him so much. Even after five years all he has to do is smile at me and I get this swooping, fluttery feeling in my stomach."

Draco nodded. "Are you sure that that is love you feel, because nausea is a similar feeling."

"I bet Harry asks himself that question every time he sees you." said a voice behind him. Draco turned and saw Blaise walking up to him and past him, stopping at Theo, wrapping his arm around his waist. Draco smirked. "You alright Blaise?"

"Never better. I am marrying the love of my life. I have never felt so happy then I do right now."

"That thought will change tomorrow night." Draco said, smirking when he saw Theo blush. "I still have a couple of things to sort out, but I have just popped in to tell you that the party starts at seven, so I will pick you up Theo about quarter to seven."

Theo nodded. "Okay."

Draco nodded at them both and left calling out a, "enjoy your last day as single people together," over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Draco was sat at his desk, his head on one side, keeping the phone in place between his ear and shoulder whilst he riffled through some papers. "Are you deaf as well as stupid? I have checked through all of the papers on my desk and I do not see the Johnson assault case. You either find it and bring it to me within the next hour or you can find yourself a new job." Draco took the phone back in his hand and slammed it down.<p>

"Bad time?" Draco looked up and saw Harry's head poking through the small gap in the door. "It's never a bad time when you're around."

Harry came into Draco's office, took off his coat and sat himself down in the chair on the other side of Draco's desk. "One of the meetings got cancelled, I am all yours for an hour."

"I have had a crap couple of hours at work, you come in and tell me that you are all mine for an hour and you expect me to sit and eat and talk? I don't think so. Get that sexy arse of yours round here."

Harry smiled and stood up, making his way around to Draco who pushed his chair back. Harry sat on the very edge of the desk in front of Draco and continued to smile as Draco undone his trousers and pulled them down along with his boxer briefs, Harry lifted his bum up, allowing his trousers and boxer briefs to pool around his ankles. Harry gripped the desk and threw his head back when he felt Draco's mouth close around his cock, placing his hands on Harry's hips to keep him steady, Draco pulled back and gently sucked Harry's balls, darting his tongue out to lick the underside of Harry's cock before engulfing him once again. "Oh Draco. Keep doing that and I won't last much longer." Harry moaned, feeling his eyes roll back in pleasure.

Draco pulled back again ran two of his fingers over the tip of Harry's cock, where it was leaking with precum. Draco engulfed Harry for the third time and slowly made his way around Harry's back, pulling him forward with one hand so that Harry wasn't touching the desk. Draco then used both hands to spread Harry's arse cheeks, he drew circles around Harry's hole with his finger before pushing one inside of Harry. "Oh yes Draco."

A second finger soon joined the first and Draco was fucking Harry with his fingers whilst keeping up with his actions he was doing with his mouth around Harry's cock. Without warning, Harry came with a cry, spilling all into Draco's mouth who swallowed all that Harry gave. Draco moved his face up to Harry's left hip and latched on to the smooth skin there, he licked the spot before sucking hard. Harry who was still getting his breath back watched as Draco gave him what must have been the hundredth love bite since they had started seeing each other six weeks ago. With Harry's work he had to be careful that he didn't have too many. One or two at a time were fine, anymore than that he would have to cover them up.

Draco leaned back in his chair, smirking at the red mark on Harry's left hip. "Proud of yourself?"

"Quite." Harry smirked and moved forward, he leaned forwards and untucked Draco's shirt from his trousers, once done, Harry then opened Draco's trousers and pulled them down with the help of Draco who lifted himself up. Knowing he was already prepared, Harry turned his back to Draco and sank onto his boyfriends erection, moaning as he felt himself being filled. "Oh Harry you're tight." Draco groaned as he grabbed Harry's hips as Harry grabbed the arms of the office chair. Harry slowly started to lift himself up and sink back down again.

"Are you alright Harry?"

"We won't break your chair will we?"

"That depends on how mad you wanna go."

"Fucking crazy." Harry answered and started to bounce up and down on Draco's erection. "Fuck Harry." Draco moaned as he reached around and took Harry's hard cock in his hand, pumping it in time with Harry's movements. "Oh Draco I'm cumming."

"Me too. Cum with me Harry." Draco used his other hand and kept Harry's cock pointing upwards so he would not cover the papers on his desk with his cum. Harry came for the second time that day with Draco following straight after, calling out Harry's name as he came.

After getting their breath back, Harry stood up and Draco knelt on the floor behind him, he was about to pull Harry's trousers up when he noticed his own cum trickling down the inside of Harry's leg. Draco pulled apart Harry's arse cheeks again and saw his puckered hole, cum dripping from it, Draco moved forward and stuck his tongue out and started to lap up the cum. "Ah Draco." Harry whimpered when he felt Draco's tongue. Draco shushed him and licked up all of the remaining cum and pulled Harry's trousers up, covering him up, but not before giving him one more love bite on the left cheek of his arse.

Draco stood and got dressed again and turned Harry around to face him. "It was a waste of time bringing food."

"You don't say." Harry replied leaning in to kiss Draco. "I better get going. I'll see you at Blaise's wedding tomorrow. Don't get too drunk tonight will you."

"I won't. See you tomorrow." Harry kissed Draco one last time, put on his coat and fastened it up to hide his now stained shirt and left the office.

* * *

><p>At quarter to seven, Draco turned up and Blaise's and Theo's house. Theo answered the door. "I've been waiting for you to turn up. Blaise left with some of his mates about an hour ago. Blaise is coming back here so I'll be crashing at yours."<p>

"Theo you told me all of this yesterday when you brought your suit round to mine."

"I did didn't I. I'm sorry. I must sound-"

"Pathetic? Yeah. Come on, lets get you to the club and have a good time." Theo smiled and nodded, shutting the door behind him as he followed Draco to the taxi that Draco had come in.

"Taxi Draco?"

"Yeah. I plan on having a drink tonight. Come on, get in."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the club Draco gave his name and they were both shown to a private room at the back of the club. They walked through the door and saw that all of Theo and Draco's mates were already there. Gregory Goyle turned and saw Draco and Theo enter. "Hey, now that you have both arrived can we get the party started?"<p>

"Looks like it already has started Greg." Theo said, looking around to see some of his mates talking to one another at the drinks table and some of them dancing along to the music that was playing, some couples were grinding against one another and some were dancing apart. Draco looked at those who were grinding against one another and found himself wishing that Harry was here. He took his phone out of his pocket and text Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry who was in one of the changing rooms had just finished getting ready when his phone went, flipping his phone up, Harry smiled when he saw that his text was from Draco. <em>"I must be getting sappy. There are blokes here dancing, grinding against each other and I find myself thinking of you, wishing you was here with me. X"<em>

Harry looked at the clock on the wall. It was half past seven. Seeing the bottle of champagne Harry decided to have a glass for courage. He heard it was a party of about thirty people.

* * *

><p>"So Draco, what have you got planned for tonight?"<p>

"Do you really want to know Theo?"

"Yeah."

"I have ordered a dancer/stripper."

"Really?"

"Yes. He will be in a coppers uniform."

"Oh when is he coming out?"

"Not for another twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes? Can't you have a word and ask him to come and do his stuff now?"

Draco looked at Theo and smirked. "I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>Harry turned when someone knocked on his changing room door and saw Steve pop his head in. "They want you now Harry." Harry nodded and left the changing room with Steve, picking his hat up on the way out and looking in the mirror to put it on his head, keeping it as low as it would go so his face was hidden.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco sat with Theo at the front of the stage, chuckling to himself when Theo got a big smile on his face when the music started. Draco looked up at the stage to see a bloke dressed in a coppers uniform step out on to the stage, hat down hiding his face, swaying his hips as he made his way towards the end of the stage and stopped in front of Theo.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry started to do his sexy swagger as he slowly unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt before tearing the rest of the shirt apart, causing the rest of the buttons to fly everywhere. Harry chucked his shirt behind him and kicked off his shoes and leaving him barefoot. Harry dropped to his knees in front of Theo, keeping his head down and thrust his hips towards Theo, who shakily reached out and undone the button and pulled down the zip.<p>

Harry stood up, grabbed hold of the trousers and wrenched his arms forwards, taking the trousers with him, leaving Harry in just a pair of black leather thongs and chucked them behind him.

A few of the blokes wolf whistled, Theo blushed as the only man he had seen so much of was himself and Blaise. Draco on the other hand squinted and looked at the dancer. '_There's something about him.'_ Draco spotted the love bite on the dancers left hip and remembered that he gave Harry one in the exact same place earlier that day. _'It couldn't be.' _ Draco watched as the dancer walked backwards, slowing taking his hat off and running down his chest before it came to rest on his groin. Harry grabbed the black leather thong and whipped it off him so that only his hat was covering him.

When Harry turned around and wiggled his arse at the crowd who wolf whistled, shouting "lose the hat." Draco stood up, noticing the love bite on the dancers left cheek. '_Harry.'_

Harry turned around and faced the crowd, skimming his hat away to reveal all as he did so. The music had finished and he looked around at the crowd and saw them all cheering at his act, but one person who seemed frozen caught his eye. He looked at the man and felt his jaw drop. "Draco?"

* * *

><p>Harry stared at Draco in shock before flicking his hand to dim the lights that centred on him then running off the stage. When he got back to his dressing room he yanked on his jeans and grabbed his t-shirt but didn't have time to put it on before the door opened and Draco stood there glaring at him.<p>

"How did you get back here?"

A look of disbelief passed across Draco's face before it settled into indifference "I told the security guard I had to pay and I followed you here. Now, are you going to tell me why you lied to me?"

"I never lied!"

"You told me you worked in an office and were in meetings all day but you've been getting naked for men Potter. Showing off the love bites I gave you thinking I would be the only to see them but no you parade them around like- like trophies!"

Panting heavily Draco stared at Harry who did nothing but clutch his t-shirt tighter in his hands and look back at Draco. "I'm sorry."

"Oh well that's alright then isn't it?" the sarcasm was heavy in Draco's tone.

"What do you want me to say Draco?"

"Were you ever going to tell me the truth? Or was I going to stay in this relationship not knowing that my boyfriend takes his clothes of for other men to ogle him for a living!"

"Yes. Eventually."

Closing his eyes and counting to ten Draco took deep breaths before opening them and looking coldly at his lover "I'm done Potter. Find someone else to give you love bites to show off, we're through." the hurt in Draco's face and voice made Harry lunge and grab the blonds arm.

"No Draco, please-"

"Talk to your clients like that do you? Let them fuck you like I do?"

Harry leaned over and captured Draco's mouth in a soft kiss which got violent when Draco opened his mouth only to bite down on Harry's lip hard enough to make it bleed. Harry yanked himself away licking the blood from his lip staring at Draco.

"Don't ever touch me again" Draco spat before pulling away and slamming the door behind him as he went back to the party. Harry winced as the door slammed shut then dropped to his knees and let the tears fall.

* * *

><p>Draco went back into the club and saw that Theo was swaying as he was trying and failing to pour a drink from one glass into another, spilling the drinks everywhere. Draco sighed and walked over to him. "Come on Theo mate. Lets get you home and get you some sleep."<p>

"Yes! I have to-to prum-prom-pram?"

"Prim?" Draco offered.

"Yes. Prim myself all down, I mean up. For tomorrow so I'll be all sesy- I mean sexy and wanton for my husband to fuck me in to the mattress."

"To much information Theo."

* * *

><p>Steve walked into Harry's changing room and found him on his knees. "What are you doing down there? Get up."<p>

Harry slowly go up and put his t-shirt back on. "Why have you been crying?"

"I-"

"Never mind. I have got you another job, one of the blokes you have just done your act in front of likes you and has booked you for his partners thirtieth party. He has offered to pay twice as much as what you got for this one, so I said you'd do it."

"No."

"No? What do you mean 'no.' You can't say no, you are under contract and if you refuse then I can fire you."

Harry grabbed all of his stuff. "I'll save you the bother. I quit. It is because of this job and my stupidity that has just cost me the love of my life." Harry said and stormed out.

* * *

><p>Draco dropped Theo on the bed in the spare bedroom and began to remove his shoes and socks. "What's wrong with your face?" Draco looked up at Theo who was frowning at him. "Nothing."<p>

"Yeah there is. You're supposed to be happy for me, I'm getting married to the love of my life tomorrow."

"And I've just lost mine." Draco said quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing. Get some sleep, you will need it for the big day ahead of you tomorrow."

It was only when Draco was in the privacy of his own room that he allowed the tears to fall.

* * *

><p>The next morning Draco, having hardly slept, decided to get up and start to get things ready, beats staring at the clock and doing nothing but think about Harry. After his shower, Draco made him and Theo a drink and went in to wake him up. "Theo get up."<p>

"Ngh. Don't wanna."

"Fine. I'll just ring and tell Blaise that you have changed your mind about marrying him."

"NO!" Theo jumped up out of bed. "I'm up." he said, running past Draco and into the bathroom to shower.

The morning went by better then Draco thought. He had to ring Blaise twice to talk to Theo because of his nerves he was worried that Blaise wouldn't turn up, even though Draco assured him that he would, Theo didn't believe him, so Draco ended up ringing Blaise who reassured Theo, telling him that there was nothing in the world that would stop him getting to the church.

Theo was all ready, he was looking in the mirror straightening his tie when he spotted Draco sat on the settee, looking upset. Theo turned and looked at him. "Draco?" Draco looked up at Theo. "What?"

"You looked unhappy last night and you do this morning tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong Theo."

"Please Draco."

Draco sighed and stood up, he walked over to Theo and started to straighten his tie properly for him. "You was going to meet Harry today wasn't you. Blaise has met him a couple of times but you never had the chance to."

"Yeah."

"You have already met him Theo."

"When?"

Draco stood back and looked at Theo. "Last night. He was the stripper." realisation dawned on Theo. "You didn't know he was one did you?"

"No."

"You had a fight and broke things off didn't you?"

"I did." Theo placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "I'm sorry mate."

Draco put on a smile. "I'm fine. Today is about you and Blaise. You are due to get married in twenty minutes. Lets get you to the church."

* * *

><p>At the church, Harry turned up and was talking to Blaise. "Blimey Harry. What a way for Draco to find out."<p>

"I know. I have never seen Draco that mad. I didn't tell Draco what I did for a living because I was ashamed of what I did."

"Are you still going to carry on with what you did?"

"No. I quit last night. I just thought that I would come and explain that I won't be coming today. I don't want to cause a scene and ruin yours and Theo's day."

"You won't Harry. I want you here. Sit at the back so Draco doesn't see you."

Harry shook Blaise's hand. "Thank you Blaise." Blaise nodded and watched as Harry made his way into the church. Him and Theo decided that they would enter together.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later Draco and Theo pulled up. Blaise smiled when he saw Theo making his way towards him. "See. I told you nothing would stop me from turning up." he said, placing a gentle kiss on Theo's lips. Blaise turned and looked at Draco. "You go on in and let them know we are about to come in." Draco nodded and walked into the church. When Draco was out of hearing distance, Blaise turned to Theo. "Harry is here."<p>

Theo looked shocked. "After what he did? How can he have the nerve?"

"I will explain all afterwards. Just don't tell Draco that he is here." Theo nodded and Blaise smiled, he linked his hand with Theo's. "Lets get married."

* * *

><p>At the reception Blaise walked up to where Harry was sitting and sat down next to him. "Just after I got married I told Draco that you was here and that he was not to cause a scene and ruin my wedding day."<p>

"Thank you. Why are you sticking up for me anyway. You are more Draco's friend then mine."

"Because since Draco has been with you, I have never seen him so happy, and I will do anything to see my friend that happy again. Now. I need to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"How much of you did Theo see?"

"All of me. When I got the job and my boss told me the name of the person I was performing for the name sounded familiar, I know now that I have heard the name from you."

Blaise laughed. "I'm surprised Draco didn't mention his name. Back to the main reason. Theo saw all of you, did he do anything?"

"The most he did was undo the button on my trousers and pull my zip down. And that was only because I dropped to my knees in front of him and thrust my hips towards him. Draco must have taken him home then, because as soon as I saw Draco I went back to my changing rooms and he followed. I came back out and Draco and Theo were nowhere to be seen."

Blaise nodded. "If you don't mind me asking. Why did you choose that job if you were ashamed of doing it?"

"Because it kept a roof over my head, food in my belly, and got me clothes to keep me warm. I'm going to have to look for another job now. And quick. Do you know anyone who will take on someone who used to strip for a living."

"Can you do anything else?"

"I can type. I'm pretty fast at typing."

"Then I know someone who will take you on."

Harry looked at Blaise. "Who?"

"Me. Would you be willing to work in my office, typing documents?"

"Yes."

"Then you start two week on Monday."

Harry shook Blaise's hand. "Thank you so much. Let me buy you a drink." Harry stood up and left the table, heading toward the bar. Harry had not long left when Draco sat down in his seat. "I can't believe you are talking and laughing with him."

"Why not? I have just offered him a job."

"Why? He already has one."

"Not anymore Draco. He quit last night. He told me everything that happened when I was waiting for you and Theo to turn up. He explained everything and was going to leave but I asked him to stay."

"I don't know why. He seemed to be having a real good time last night."

"It was an act Draco. If you had stayed around a little longer during your argument he would have told you that he never told you what he did becuase he was ashamed."

Draco scoffed. "If he was so ashamed then why do it."

"Because Draco, it kept a roof over his head, food in his belly and clothes to keep him warm. If you had a secret that you was ashamed of would you tell Harry?"

"That's different."

"No it isn't. Harry had a secret that he was ashamed of so he didn't tell you. Face it Draco. If you had a secret you was ashamed of, you wouldn't tell Harry. Don't be so quick with your decisions. You know full well that if you was in Harry's shoes you would have done the exact same thing."

Not wanting to admit that Blaise was right, Draco stood up and left the table.

* * *

><p>Harry came back a couple of minutes later and handed Blaise his drink. "Thank you Harry."<p>

"No. Thank you. I'm going to get going now. I don't know who I was kidding when I thought that Draco might talk to me. Being in the same room with him and seeing him shoot me those looks hurts. Congratulations again to both of you and I will see you two weeks on Monday at nine o'clock."

"See you Harry." Blaise watched Harry leave the party and walked over to Theo, putting one arm around his waist and kissing him on the cheek. "Why has he left?"

Blaise looked at Draco. "Because he can't stay here any longer and take the hurtful looks you keep shooting him. Word of advice Draco. You want to be miserable for the rest of your life then don't go after him."

Draco looked from Blaise to Theo who smiled. "I agree with Blaise. I have never seen you so happy when you was with Harry."

Draco hugged both of his friends. "Thank you both. Congratulations and I hope you have a great honeymoon."

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked when Draco started to walk away.

"Going after the one thing that won't make me miserable." Draco smiled before walking out of the door Harry walked out of twenty minutes ago.

* * *

><p>Harry got in and stripped off, dropping his clothes on the floor as he made his way to the bathroom to have a shower. Harry washed his hair and body and just stood there under the water spray.<p>

Draco took a deep breath and opened the door to Harry's flat using the key that Harry gave him three weeks into their relationship. He shut the door behind him and locked it, he turned around and saw the trail of clothing on the floor that led to the bathroom. Draco took another deep breath, hoping that Harry wouldn't turn him away and started to strip off, making his way to Harry's bathroom.

By the time Draco got to the bathroom door he was naked, he slowly pushed the door open and saw Harry behind the glass door in the shower with his back to him. Draco's eyes dropped to the love bite on his arse cheek. Draco smiled at Harry who was just standing under the shower spray, silently calling himself for being stupid, Blaise was right. If he had a secret he was ashamed of, he wouldn't tell Harry, especially after only six weeks of dating, he wouldn't want to scare Harry away.

Draco opened the glass door and quietly stepped in, Harry who had his eyes shut didn't notice a thing. When Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, Harry sighed and let his head fall back. "Even in my thoughts it feels real."

"That's because it is real." Draco whispered in his ear before kissing the lobe.

Harry spun round. "Draco. What are you doing here?"

"I came to say sorry for snapping at you like that and then finishing with you without giving you a chance to explain."

"Draco you have nothing to be sorry for. I was the one who lied to you."

"Blaise told me everything. Told me you never said anything because you was ashamed. And if I was in your shoes Harry I would have done exactly the same."

"I'm sorry Draco."

Even though the water from the shower was beating down on Harry's face, Draco knew that he was crying. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close to him, Draco ran his hands down Harry's back and started to kiss his neck when he felt Harry harden against him. "Do you want me Harry?"

"Fuck yes."

"Turn around. Bend over and touch your toes." Harry did as Draco said and Draco felt himself harden at the sight in front of him. Draco crouched down and parted Harry's arse cheeks and drew his face closer. Harry let out a load moan when he felt Draco fucking hm with his tongue. "Fuck Draco. I don't think you realise just what your tongue does to me. _Ahh Draco._"

Draco inserted a finger into Harry's hole along with his tongue. Harry placed his hand on the shower wall and started to make his way back up to a standing position. Draco pulled his face away and stood up with Harry, finger still buried inside of him. "I want you Draco."

Draco pulled away from Harry and pinned his hands against the shower wall. "Keep them there." Harry nodded and Draco took hold of his erection and lined it up with Harry's hole and slammed into Harry. "AH! Draco."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No. But I will hurt you if you don't move." Draco chuckled and started to thrust in and out of Harry. "Fuck Harry I missed you."

"It's only been a da-AH-y."

"You know what I mean." Draco panted as he sped up.

"Oh Draco I'm close."

"Come for me baby." Draco whispered in Harry's ear as he slid his hand round to Harry's front and took hold of his cock and started pumping him in time with his thrusts. Harry came seconds later with a cry, spurting his cum all over the shower wall, Draco following, cumming deep inside of Harry. Draco collapsed against Harry who collapsed agianst the shower wall. "Bed?" Draco panted in Harry's ear. Harry nodded and groaned when he felt Draco pull out of him. They quickly got dry and got into bed, Harry curling up against Draco. "Are we back together then Draco?"

"Yes Harry. We are. I never should have finished it in the first place." Harry tightened his hold on Draco and buried his face in his neck. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's fine Harry. Really."

Harry looked up at Draco. "I love you Draco."

"I love you too Harry." Harry gave Draco a chaste kiss and rested his head on Draco's chest. Falling to to sleep with a smile on his face at the feel of Draco running his hand down his back and back up again. And because he had his Draco once again, making a silent vow there and then that in future, he will never keep anything from Draco. He almost lost him once because of a secret, he wasn't going to let that happen again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The end. <em>**

**_What do you think? Let me know._**

**_Review? :)_**


End file.
